The Strongest Bonds
by Motoko Forever
Summary: Raven and Robin struggle with the idea of being in love with the other, but mistakes happen...a lot.


**The Strongest Bonds**

Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans. No one owns anything really...

AN: I was listening to a commercial and reading something. So...it's not really my fault that this was born. Here ya go anyways.

The Strongest Bonds Are Left Unspoken

_Damn sunlight...bothering me with its presence. Wait...the sun doesn't rise this early. Am I going insane or have I completely lost my mind this time? Ugh...I hate this feeling, like I'm empty on the inside. Trigon had his uses, at least. When he was around, I had a reason to live...or a reason to die. Either way, I had purpose...I had some form of need from this planet. Someone needed me to survive so that they would be alright. Now...I have no one and nothing like that. The Titans don't need me...he doesn't need me..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Damn sunlight...bothering me with its presence. Wait...does the sun rise this damn early? Am I going insane or have I completely lost my mind this time? Ugh...I hate this feeling, like I'm empty on the inside. Starfire has her uses, when she's around. She makes me feel human, like I'm wanted. When she's around, I have a reason to live this life...or to end it all. Either way, I have a purpose. Someone needed me here...so I stayed. But it doesn't really matter anymore. The Titans don't need me...she doesn't need me..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven liked her silence, and she liked the darkness in her room. It reminded her of the temples at Azerath before it was destroyed by a terrible war. She remembered it, but erased most of the memory from her head, or suppressed it deep within her memory banks. She did not like being reminded of why she had come to this miserable planet all the time. She left behid her entire life here, and she knew she could never get it back. Some days, Raven woke up feeling hopeless, like nothing was worth living for.

Today was such a day. She knew that she liked Earth, and had even battled Trigon for it and won against him. But that didn't mean that she had to love it. Love, in her opinion, was an overrated emotion that she had no use for. She never loved anyone...and if she did...Raven did her best to erase that from her memory. Love, she felt, was weak and made people lose their logical thinking. She was sure it was the devil's tool to turn beings against each other.

_Love...who needs it anyway? Such a useless emotion, I told you, Boy Blunder. It's so fickle and so easily tainted by lies and deceit and so much pain. Why would I want that to become apart of me? I don't need it to be apart of me... And I don't want it anymore. Love never wanted me and I never wanted love, either. What does it have to do with me? All it does is make you bitter and hate people in the end. As it is, I tolerate people now -- I cannot afford to hate anyone. My destiny...will not allow it. But maybe...ugh...forget it._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin never woke up so early; it wasn't his style or his preference. Following Batman around all the time, he had become a nocturnal creature and preferred the night. He liked the darkness and the night and all of its secrets. Something about taboo in nature and secretive in reality made him quiver. He needed the darkness to come to terms with who he was. Or maybe it was the darkness that needed him to become who he was meant to become. He wasn't sure anymore...he only felt now. Logic had escaped him and was gone from him for all of eternity, he concluded.

He knew that when he woke up, he would be greeted at some point of the day by Starfire's endless infatuation of him. She was clingy, he concluded, and he didn't really like her. More or less, she was symbolic of a groupy and he hated them simply. But she was his teammate, though Raven would argue, 'that fact doesn't matter. She's still clingy, nevertheless, Boy Blunder.' She had told him that once before, after they were left in the Tower alone. He wanted to tell her something, something important. But he never worked up the courage. Bruce taught him to fight crime and stop villains, not approach a girl. He laughed at himself.

_Robin...the Boy Wonder, known to face villans such as Slade, Joker and countless others. Little does everyone know that he is afraid of a girl. Love...is it really that overrated, Raven? Or are you just too afraid to get hurt by someone? How could anyone want to hurt you, Raven? So mystical and shrouded in a dark cloud of secrets and hidden passions, taboo desires...erotic fantasies, perhaps? Hm...she'd kill me if she knew I thinking of her in that way, I'm sure. Hm...I guess I'm up then, aren't I? She'd definitely kill me. But my destiny won't allow me to go until...ugh...forget it._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven's thoughts of love somehow brought her to ideas of Robin. Of all the Titans in the Tower, she had to like him. And of all the Titans in the Tower, he had to be the one who belonged to Starfire, her 'friend' as the alien would say. She openly gaged at the thought as she laid there in bed, motionless except for her breathing. She felt like lying there for all of eternity, but knew that was not her fate. She was bound by greater things to save the world another day and even quite possible die in the process. She smiled to herself as she thought of kissing the Bird Brain.

Ultimately, a blush came to her cheeks.

_What are you -- insane? Everyone knows that he and Starfire are a couple... Although, he's never actually said it before and...well. Nevermind, because it doesn't matter. She belongs to him, and even if she didn't, it's quite obvious that he belongs to her. Why do I want to...er, forget it already!_

_Jealousy does not suit... If you want something, make an effort and go for it. Raven, nothing ever comes easy to you, you know. Starfire has been flirting with Robin since you all were thirteen. Hell, that was almost four years ago. Has he made a move yet towards making her his girlfriend? And who knows...you two could be happy together. Birds of a feather flock together, right?_

_Shut up...Robin and Starfire are better for each other. I don't deserve anyone, you know that. I am destined to be alone... Even after Trigon is gone, I cannot face commitment towards people. Love is...overrated, and that is what I believe. Forgive me._

Slowly, Raven pulled herself from her bed, shaking her hair from her eyes and pressing up against her bed. She had been lying flat on her stomach, now she was arching her back, eyes opened. Her black tank complimented her cleavage and heavy bust perfectly, and her low-riding shorts hugged her hips great as well. She decided, because it was so hot in the middle of the summer, to go and retrieve her tea in this skimpy outfit.

_And besides...it's early. No one should be awake. I am usually the only one who wakes up at six in the morning. Boy Blunder may be awake...but that's a huge chance. Hm..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin sat up from his position on his back and began to smile as he thought more and more of Raven. If he got up right now, he just might be able to see her. She was always known for waking up early and getting her morning tea to begin her day. That was all she ever did in the morning, right before she went to meditate. He knew her so well, he thought, well enough to note her morning schedule at least. The least he could do was take notice to the one girl of his affections. She would never know, but he was truly caring of her and very protective. He liked being that way with her, even if she would never know.

Boy Blunder sighed as the sheets -- because it was too hot for blankets -- fell down past his stomach. He smiled when he looked at his arousal, simply thinking of her. Raven made him feel things he only remembered feeling when he was younger, before his parents died. He loved his mother, and remembered that same warmth that he felt while in the presence of Raven that he felt coming from his mother. Was it love, or just teenage obsession? Either way, Robin felt, he cared deeply for the girl from Azerath. And she would never know, he assured himself, because it would undoubtedly damage their friendship, their bond.

_And why should I dare impose on her something I'm sure she would never want from me of all people. I am her friend, and she will always see me as her friend. And she probably thinks that I'm in love with Starfire, that little peskygit. She infuriates me, and I'm sure she does it on purpose, whenever I'm around Raven. Whenever I want to talk to Raven, she shows up or makes herself helpless so I have to save her. Hell, it's a wonder Raven still talks to me even. I would be beyond forgiving, if she showed up everytime I wanted to talk to me... Wait, what did I just say? _

_But...Raven might not even take as much notice as I give her credit for. Maybe...maybe I'm overthinking this, thinking too much about it. She might not like me the way I like her...god forbid love me. Hm...I wonder if she is capable of love now...with Trigon gone and everything. She might be able, but is she willing after all the time of not being able to? She might be content with the idea of being platonic with everyone...including me. But no, that cannot be true -- I've seen into her mind. And I know what she feels, or wanted to feel. She wants to love people, and to be able to laugh and feel as easily as we do. She just doesn't know how to. I could help her, show her even. Maybe I could tell her...how I feel for her..._

Without a second thought, Robin hopped up and left out for the kitchen. He was bent on telling Raven how he felt before the day was done.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven's water was boiling when she sensed someone stirring near the hallway. When she turned, it was the object of her affections, more or less with the 'affections' thing applied. Affections was such a stong word in her opinion and she wasn't sure if she was ready to use such a word to describe something she had no concept of. All she knew was that she did indeed feel something for Robin, but offhandedly, she didn't know what. It was possibly something close to 'like' or in between that and 'love'.

_How ironic,_ she thought bitterly, although not as much as she was capable of. It was more or less spiteful of her own contradictory statement prior to her wanderind mind'd findings.

Nevertheless, in contrast to these ideas, she wasn't sure how she felt for him, even if it was more than just a 'friendly' relationship, which she was sure was all he wanted. She was lost to the theory of relation, and how he affected that theory in regards to her in the long run.

_Hell, he's got Starfire, perfect 'girlfriend' material. What would he even look at me for? I'm just some dark girl, in thought and theory searching only for darkness, perhaps. Do I really want more from him...does he even want it from me when he as Ms. Preppy Teen at his every beck and call? Why would he need me? Why am I even acting like he could want me? I'll just let my simple, frilly ideas of complete happiness with him remain as it is. My destiny is to die, anyway, for some greater cause that I have no concept of...for absolute chaos (AN:D). Who am I to ask for more than what I was promised?_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin was sure she knew he was there. She had gotten good at detecting others. It was one of her favorite skills of telekinesis, he remembered having heard her say before. He admired her secretly, and loathed Starfire for damn near ruining his every chance with the dark-minded empath. But could Starfire really be blamed? He was a hottie and everyone knew it. Hell, people would randomly walk up to him and grab his ass or kiss him or ask for a damn autograph.

_What can I say?_ he thought, getting cocky. _I'm one hot bod. No one can resist my charm! Well...maybe Raven is immune to my hot-bod charm. Maybe that's why I like her so much... She isn't so easily stimulated or provoked by the physical. It takes cunning, brains and intellect to win her over. That was why she liked Malchior so much, I assume. That and she was searching for companionship because we had not offered it so freely of her. Now, I kinda understand why she loves her books so much. She finds comfort in them, when there is no other form of it being offered. She is...brilliant._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven looked up when Robin stepped into the kitchen in only is boxers and a white T-shirt. She blushed slightly when he took it off and threw it beside the couch, with the rest of the laundry. He was so beautiful and yet she could never have told him that. He was in love with little Miss Starfire. Why would he even occupy his time with thoughts of her, with thoughts of being with her?

_Just a teenaged girl's fantasy,_ she thought, with abandon as she poured her tea into her favorite mug. It was blue and purple with black specs and a purple-blue moon near the handle. She bought it herself when she first moved into the Tower with the other Titans nearly four years ago.

_But I can still have my little fantasies. No one can stop me from that. But...do I even want to fantasize about someone I cannot have? Wouldn't that only serve to make it worse for me? To dream without realization is to live without death. There is simply no purpose, no benefit..._

"Hello Robin," Raven said in her usual morning monotone. She hated herself for acting so cold to him, but knew it was the only to keep herself safe.

Raven had loved someone before and watched him die. She couldn't bare to lose Robin to the same fate that seemed connected to those people she loved. Reluctantly, she got up, took her tea and was preparing to leave,

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Oh no you don't, Little Miss Raven,_ he thought, reaching out his hand to grab her wrist. _And where does she get off, dressing so damn skimpy around the Tower? Raven is growin up, I see...into a beautiful woman. I am very impressed...and falling that much worse for her. And why is she being so mean today? Have I done something to upset her?_

"Don't leave yet...Raven," he said sligtly, pulling her closer to his body. He could feel the heat resonating from her body, she was so close. And is that a --?

_Is that a damn blush? Why is she blushing all of a sudden? Is she blushing because of or is it something else? Or worse...someone else? It doesn't matter anymore. I've got one chance at this, and that is the only chance that I will get. So you better make this count Boy Blunder. _

Robin looked at her with what he called compassionate eyes. Even though he wore a mask, he knew she could sense what he was feeling, regardless of his metal barriers and walls. He was opening himself unto her and her alone. He wanted her to be aware.

_I am here for you to read, Raven. Read me like a book...if you please or wish of me..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Why is he looking at me like that and why is he holding me? Ugh... That wave of emotion...what is it? Is this from him -- is this feeling of 'love' coming from him? Why would he be feeling this for me? I am not Starfire. Hm, maybe he's sick or something. Or these are leftover emotions from Starfire... Is this all that I am worth? Only his leftovers from **her**? Damn you, Robin._

Raven dared to look up at Robin, only to notice that he was gradually closing the gap between them. And to her surprise, she was moving closer to him as well. She wanted to run, to scream or to hide. Anything to escape this fate which she knew could never be hers. But something held her back from screaming, from turning around and running from him into the next room, far from him. Something that felt like 'love' kept here there with him.

_So this is how my first kiss will be spent... With the one I love? Hm... Arella...don't give up on me yet -- I just might know love, afterall..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Hm... So this is how my true first kiss will be spent. With my Raven? Bruce...don't give up on me yet -- I just might know love, afterall..._

Robin heard the mug go crashing down and break into pieces. Even he knew it was her favorite and felt a pang of guilt travel through his body as it became nothing but broken clay on their carpet. He felt Raven wrap her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He tasted her raspberry lips and her delicate tongue, which sought entrance to his mouth almost immdiately. Robin was pleased by her eagerness to become so taught in this subject.

_And she'll do it with me..._

_What? Robin only wants...sex from me? Hm... I see now. As pleasurable as this was, I must decline my love for you, Robin, and banish away all thoughts of you and me together. You really are better with Starfire, Boy Blunder..._

Robin felt Raven pull back from him, and push him away, as if she was disgusted. It was then he realized that she must have caught his last thought. But, before he could say anything, Raven has teleported herself to safety. But he couldn't blame her. She was still innocent, as was he, but she had a lot more to lose. Women, he felt, always had more to lose by sleeping with a guy. Guys had no such morals.

"Raven..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven was sitting on the roof again, floating above the ground with little effort. She felt safe here and knew that no one -- aside from the Boy Blunder -- would come find her here. But she didn't mind his company so much, not as much as the others.

_Well, Cy is ok too, I suppose. He's like the brother I never had. That only leaves Starfire -- clingy git -- and Beast Boy -- annoying prat. I don't like either of them too much. At least, not more than I have to, at least. They're so, I don't know...irritating, I guess. I don't know what else to call them. Ugh..._

Raven found her book in her room and levitated it to the roof with little concentration. It landed on her lap with a light _thud_ sound. She smiled at the leather boud book with a genuine smile and began to look over it. Robin got this for her a week ago, and she was just now going to be able to begin reading it.

The wind whipped her hair around her face, and she closed her eyes. She loved the day at this time more than anything else. It made her feel free, as though nothing could hold her back. After Trigon was defeated, she didn't have anything left to live for. Trigon ultimately gave her a purpose: to live and then die so that the world would die as well by his might.

_That was such a pitiful existence, but at least I was something. Now what am I supposed to do? I've got so much to repent for, and not nearly enough time... Hm...what am I worried about, like Death is looking for me again. That's not likely...seeing as I've already cheated him again. He must hate me now, I'm sure. Again...does it really matter? I'll apologize one day...soon enough._

_Robin said that I have my whole life ahead of me...and maybe he's right. Maybe he's right, like usual when it has to do with me. But what should I do...now that I have no purpose? I have the Titans...sure, but what do I have to live for? At least...when I was running from Trigon I knew my fate, and knew what to expect. Today and for the rest of my life, I have nothing. I know nothing and I feel nothing..._

_But that's not true, not really is it, Raven? You feel things, you just act as if you did not. You wish that you felt nothing, perhaps to become what Trigon wanted you to be? Perhaps you still cling to the idea that you are his pawn, his plaything. How silly of you._

_Shut up. I do not believe that...I know that I am no longer his puppet. It's just that...sometimes I wish someone would tell me what the hell I'm supposed to be doing if I am no longer the 'Portal' necessary to bring my father into this world. I want to know what my purpose is now...I have no purpose otherwise, you know. Robin said I had one...but I don't know what it is. This is so damn frustrating!_

_He's so damn frustrating... Do I seem like the type to opt for sex, and not a real relationship? Am I really that shallow -- does he see me as that shallow? How sad...for him. I want something more...from this life and from this world. I want... _

"I want love." _But I can't have that..._

She sighed, defeated, and retired back to the Tower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Such an idiot..._ he mentally disciplined himself. _You let your guard down for one moment and you ruined it all. But she is a very good kisser... I want to do more of that with her. It was rather pleasurable. I liked it a lot better than when Starfire kissed me. That was just weird..._

Robin was sitting at the table alone that morning, sipping some tea and eating some bacon and eggs. BB was up twenty minutes ago but then went back to sleep. He was sure it was a fluke for the kid to be up so early anyway so he let it slide. He went back to reading the headline, _The Teen Titans Save the Day_ and then grew bored with the coverstory. Robin sighed, feeling empty on the inside and decided he wanted some toast.

With a slight effort, Robin went over towards the fridge and found some jelly and some butter. Also, he grabbed some steak -- he was in the mood for some meat. He grabbed the bread from the top of the fridge and found a pan to cook his steak in. He threw the bread into the toaster and put the pan of the stove. He turned on the fire under his pan and set the jelly and butter beside the toaster.

_Everything seems in order. Now, to show this steak what it's been missin out on,_ Robin thought, reaching for some seasonings and other ingridients from the cabinet above the stove. He threw some different things in and waited a few minutes before he flipped it and assaulted the other side similarly. The kitchen was smelling nice, he deicided. _And the steak will be done in a few minutes. I should put my toast down..._

With one eye on the steak, Robin pushed the bread down into the toaster. Within two minutes, both his steak and his toast was done. He flipped the steak on the plate with hie bacon and eggs and threw the toast down beside the bacon. _Heaven,_ he thought as he prepared to devour the meal. Then he thought about his previous session with Raven, and thought better of it.

_Maybe I shouldn't rush into these kinds of things... Maybe it's better if I take my time and show my food the appreciation it deserves..._ Robin looked down at his plate and slowly began to eat his meal, savoring it to every bite he took. But after ten minutes of messing around with his appetite, Robin gave into his cravings and devoured the food in thirteen seconds flat. With a satisfying belch, Robin cleaned his plate and returned to the table.

_Now that's what I call a meal,_ he thought to himself. _Nothing hits the spot like a steak and some eggs... Not to mention the bacon and toast. Beast Boy would kill me if he saw me eat so much meat in his presence. But that kinda makes sense... He is like family to them...in more ways than one. He's such a slob._

Robin read the clock: _11:15 AM._ Starfire would be awake soon enough, he figured, and Raven was nowhere to be found. Although, he decided that it was better to give her space. She needed to cope with what had transpired amongst them earlier. And he didn't blame her either; he let one thought slip his mind and ruin it all. Robin knew he would have to convince her that it was not as she thought. It was the only way to tell her also that he loved her too...

_But how, Boy Blunder? You had your perfect oppurtunity to address her with words but you had to take the direct approach. And look where it got you -- nowhere. She's off somewhere, hating your guts probably because you had to be direct about it. Ever heard of subtlety? It works wonders, you know. Just had to be a jackass and ruin everything..._

_Shut up already... I feel bad enough about this as it is. I don't need you rambling on about how I should have been more subtle. Damn inner thoughts...ruin the perfect silence. And for what? To berate me and make me feel worse? Well if that's the case, you're doing an excellent job, moron... Now I have to somehow find a way around Starfire before she can --._

"Robin! How glorious it is to see you this morning!" he heard her saying, arms out as if to embrace him. She took him into her tight embrace and hugged the life out of him almost. He gasped for breath and she released him. "It is such a nice day Robin with the sun being out and the laughter and the playing! I am pleased overly!"

"That's 'over-joyed,' Starfire," Robin said, returning to his seat back at the table. She put her finger to her chin thoughtfully and then decided to agree with him. She floated at his shoulder for a few moments, when he realized that she wanted to talk. _But why now of all times? _he wondered to himself. With a sigh, he finally gave in to her childish needs. "So...what's up, Star?"

"Oh, Friend Robin," she began, fitting herself comfortably on his lap; he grimaced. "I was merely wondering about you and Friend Raven's relationship." Robin looked up at her, into her emerald green eyes and that innocent smile of hers.

_Is that jealousy in her eyes, or is the light playing tricks with me?_

"What about our relationship, Starfire?" Robin asked tentatively, almost regretting that he had asked the question of the alien girl. Although she pulled of that 'innocent and naive' look very well, Robin wasn't fooled for a minute. He knew that beneath her innocent features and honorable qualities, she was a vicious and jealous lover. But to Robin, that was a major turn-off. And aside from that, she made herself way to availible. "Does it bother you or something that she's my friend too?"

"It's not that, Robin," Starfire said slowly, as if picking her words carefully. Robin was sure that she wanted to make this as easy to understand as her lack of understanding Earthly ways would allow. So he waited patiently for her, unsure of where she was going. _But I have a clue..._ "I was simply wondering if perhaps you have developed feelings for Friend Raven that are more than friendly?"

_And my guess was right. She's not as dumb as she lets on,_ Robin thought to himself with a smile. _I figured that she would be the first one to figure it all out...at least before Cy or BB would. She's so damn attached to me, it's not even funny. But...I am a STUD! What can I say? The girls can't keep their hands off me._

Starfire watched his features at the mentioning and knew that her assumption was correct. On the inside, she was glad, especially since she was falling for Cyborg. But she wasn't going to leave Robin until she knew that he was going to be fine without her. Now that she knew he was in love with Raven, she didn't feel as guilty as she had a few minutes ago.

"Yes..." Robin finally admitted, after getting over his cocky self. Starfire watched him as he struggled with the need to keep to himself and rejoice to the world what he felt about his Dark Angel. Finally, he decided to tell her straightforward. She deserved to hear it from his own lips, he decided. "I do like her as more than a friend."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven carefully floated down stairs, after phasing through the ceiling and back to her room. She found it uselss to try and read the book Robin gave her. Her mind was too overwhelmed by her frustrations to take into mind the concepts of the book. She felt lost, almost, as if she didn't know what was going on. She knew, somehow, it all had to do with Robin. When she looked at her mirror, she saw her fatigue. Raven was hungry.

_But that means I have to go into the kitchen to get something then,_ she decided to herself. She was too damn stubborn to admit to her people-phobia, but not stubborn enough to admit when she was lost. She knew that if she went down now, there was a chance of Robin catching her. And although she loved him and wanted to be with him, she wasn't going to betray her pride. She was much too stubborn for that, and even she knew that in the end.

_But I'm not going down there now... I don't want to talk to Wonderboy's girlfriend or any of the rest of them. I don't even wanna talk to him... Sex is something prized and sacred. How could he think that I would give in to him so easily? Do I come off sluty or something, or is Starfire sluty enough to encourage any man to think that all women are that way? Remind me to kill her later -- she makes me sick if that's what happened..._

_But you know that's not true, Raven. Starfire may have the comprehension of a little child, but she's no slut. I'm sure that Robin wasn't even talking about sex. Think about it -- you couldn't hear another one of his thoughts, before or after the event._

_So?_ Raven questioned her inner self, certain it was going somewhere with this banter. _What does that have to do with anything?_

_For someone of such hight intellect and brillance, you sure are a dumb one when it comes to matters of the heart. Didn't that other boy teach you about love? But back to Robin, before you start to think about him again, you moron. Robin is a strong-willed person. And if you remember, you only heard one thought and it was obvious from his expression that it was the ending thought to some others. He has never allowed you to read his mind, you know. So isn't it logical to conclude that you lowered his guard enough to get a wispy thought from him at the end of his thought chain?_

_I hate it when you're right, _Raven thought, finally annoyed. She decided to go down and meet Robin in the kitchen where she was certain he was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Robin watched as the look on her face became pure worry to absolute joy. Starfire wrapped her fingers around his neck and hugged him tighter to her body with pure force. Robin was sure he was going to suffocate before she was done.

"OH! Glorious, Friend Robin!" Starfire announced, loud enough for the entire tower to have heard. At that one moment, Raven walked into the kitchen, only to see the entire scene spill out before her. Starfire kissed Robin on the lips out of pure joy for him accepting his love for Raven and continued on. No one had noticed Raven, who remained silently in the shadows. "I am so proud that you have finally admitted your feelings for the one girl here who loves you as you love her!"

"Yeah, Boy Wonder," Raven cut in sarcatically, though mainly to conceal the pain that he sensed was there. "We are all so happy for you and the one girl you love. Please, remember to give her something special when you see her again. Excuse me while I go puke. The air here suddenly got foul..."

And with that last verbal cut, Robin watched as she faded back into the shadows, undoutedly back to her room. She felt safest there, he knew, so she would hide herself there. Only there was she safe and only there could no one hurt her.

"Oh dear, Friend Robin," Starfire said, truly upset for what she had caused, "forgive me. I have caused the break up, have I not?" Robin looked at her but said nothing. There was something else that was more important right now that he needed to do.

_Now where did I put that -- ah yes. Here we go..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I was such an idiot...to think of Robin as anything more than my leader. It was so damn obvious that he was in love with Starfire. He was probably just looking for someone to kiss at the moment. He could never love me... Am I that much of an idiot to believe in something that he never spoke me...? He loves Starfire. I must accept that. There is no alternate reality where Robin and I could ever be --._

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Raven looked up, only so see a shadow of an object and then one of a person. Whoever it was, however, left, leaving the other object there. When she opened the door, Raven saw her favorite mug, pieced back together and then a letter. She immediately recognized it as Robin's cursive. She read over it carefully.

_Raven --_

_Here, I felt bad for breaking your favorite mug. I hope this lets you know.Oh, also, Raven, you should know by now that Starfire is not my type. I don't love her -- I love someone else in the Tower. _

_Robin_

_Maybe I was wrong..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: How sweet. Now for any of you that have read Amethypphire, you might have noticed a few similarities between the two. I was caught between the idea of making the the Prologue and making it another story all together. Either way, I hope you liked it. Ciao.

MotokoForever


End file.
